1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric field shielding apparatus, and more particularly to consumer electric appliances equipped with electric field shielding apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It has been discovered that magnetic and electric fields affect biological matter and, consequently, cause health problems in human. Such health problems may be linked to cancer and other ailments. The electric fields are very common in modem society where consumer electric appliances are frequently used at homes and offices. Commonly, electric field is generated by power lines, transformers and electric motors. The electric blankets or pads which we use to keep warm also generate one or more forms of electric field. Home appliance, such as hair dryer, computer, refrigerator, also causes substantially amount of electric field. In fact, some studies have shown that there may be a direct correlation between electric blankets and certain medical conditions.
As it is well known that the electric field permeates through practically every kind of substances with the exception of conductive or ferromagnetic materials. Thus, attempting to block electric field generated from such appliances as electric blanket, home appliance using ferromagnetic materials may not be practical due to its cost.